Childhood therapy
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: It's thirty minute therapy time with Roger and Mello doesn't want to crack. Why did the man have to keep talking about his parents? Will Matt being called in help the situation?


[I don't own Death note or any of it's Character...or something like that. :3]

"Do you think that deep down you miss your parents? I mean, it's not unusual that someone your age that grew up under the supervision of regular adults without the interaction of a mother and father lash out the way that you do." Roger offered folding his hands in a typical therapist position. "Can you not recount the countless times you have lashed out at your fellow students, Near and Matt, sometimes even the adults. Several times you have threatened me. L is worried that we might need to commit you."

Mello was shaking, blue eyes narrowed as he focused on the wall behind the older gentleman. His fingers were clawing into the relaxing seat as he began a slow rock before breathing in deeply. "How can I possibly miss individuals that I don't remember to begin with. My earliest memory is being brought here. My earliest friend is Matt. I hate you and mostly everyone that I am forced to come in contact with on the daily basis. There's nothing wrong with that seeing as I'm constantly seeing you people and you're taunting me with L's position. It's what we all want, well all of us except Matt. He doesn't want anything other than to sit our room and play games all day and night." The rocking had ceased. "I'm not violent, I don't need to be committed. There's nothing wrong with me. Maybe I take my anger out in the worse times, punching a wall or a useless sack of blood and bones but it has nothing to do with my parents."

Roger nodded looking at his paper in his hands leaning back in his seat. "Ah. Is that what you believe. How about Matt? Why do you take it out on Matt?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't take anything out on Matt. Matt is in the way so I move him. Make makes a smart comment so I shut him up from time to time. It happens, it has nothing to do with Matt or stress for that matter. It has nothing to do with anything. Your questions are baseless and unintelligent. Can I go?"

He shook his head looking at the clock ticking away on the far wall before smiling gently. "You still have another thirty minutes here with me. Calm down Mello, relax yourself. Would you like me to bring in Matt just so he can sit in the corner? You seem to calm yourself slightly with his presence. Do you know why that is? Do you believe it to be the bond of friendship?"

He shook his head. "You just said that I take my anger out on Matt. Are you sure you want to bring him in here so that I can punch him in his face?" He hissed eye twitching sightly as Roger leaned forward pushing the intercom button mumbling something that sounded like, 'send in number three'. Oh yeah, here they were nothing more than ranks to the adults. He must have been nothing more than number two to then and that infuriating number one, hidden away from him in this place, Near. How he hated that albino smartass.

His thoughts drifted away as the red head came in plopping beside him, goggles already pulled over his eyes to mask himself from Roger. It was a trick, the same trick he always used when he didn't feel as if he could keep someone out of his mind. The red head thought if people couldn't read his eyes they couldn't read him though Mello could read him anyway. Just looking at the way the boy sat made it clear that the red head thought that the two of them were in trouble for something though with all the things they had gotten into he wasn't sure what. His emerald gaze slowly drifted to Mello before he sat back smirking that this would be a piece of cake. The two of them had outsmarted the old man before, it wasn't anything new. With how confidently Mello was sitting he could already tell there would be no problem in the near future.

"Yeah?" Matt questioned yawning into his hand slightly. "I was doing something when you called. Well, I was in the middle of something actually." Matt seemed more relaxed than Mello but then again Mello rarely relaxed anywhere other than their bedroom.

Roger smiled gently at Matts presence. "Well Mello and I believed that it would make him feel better if his best friend was in the room with him. He's certainly relaxed a bit but I think it's because he thinks you're going to back up anything that comes out of his mouth when he needs it. I'm guess by the look on your face Matt that, that is also what you're planning on doing. You two run a pretty tight shift."

Matt shrugged grinning at Mello suddenly. "You missed me so much that you had Roger call me all the way in here and away from my game?" He seemed a bit excited but otherwise laid back. "That's so sweet of you Mell. I missed you too."

"Really?" Mello asked raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head "No. It was quiet in the room without you mumbling at your prayer thingy." He mumbled watching Mellos face fall. "...I mean of course I missed you Mell. I miss you whenever you walk away from me." He reached forward, "I can't touch you, you're too far away!" He whined softly.

Mello gently laughed rolling his eyes though he gently moved the chair closer to the other as Matt smirked. "Happy?" He asked rolling his eyes away from the boy. "Anyway, Matt and my communication has nothing to do with my anger."

"But you've calmed down completely and you even have a blush on your face. You would never allow those others out there to see you like this. Do you know why?" He asked leaning forward as Mello opened his mouth seemingly to sleep. He smiled, he was finally going to get it. He was finally cracking into the enigma that was the blond bomb. He almost felt giddy but suddenly confused when Mello stood up pulling Matt with him shuffling the redhead out of the room. "Where are you going?"

Mello looked back smirking, "Thirty minutes is up. See ya' old man." He waved the other off gently closing the door behind himself. It was followed by the sound of a wall getting punched and Matt laughing softly telling the blond to calm himself down.

Roger sat back sighing reaching up the pull his glasses off. "Well played Mello. Well played. Next time I won't be so easy." The oldest trick in the book, running the clock out, he couldn't help but smile at that.

[Thanks for reading. It's another one shot before I run off. Review and I'll do one for Matty. ~3]


End file.
